


Etciù

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, Destiel - Freeform, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Dean has a cold, Cas hug!





	Etciù

Etciù!

"Etciù! Etciù! Etciù! "  
Three dry sneezes arrived.  
Bobby and Sam looked up from their books and looked at Dean. "Have you caught an accident?"  
"I ran in the rain to chase that fucking vampire, that's all. Ectciù! "Complained Dean Winchester.  
At that moment, accompanied by the usual flourish, Castiel appeared with his usual dazed expression.  
"Hi Cas ... etciù!"  
"Dean but are you okay?" The angel asked him worriedly as he opened his big blue eyes, round like marbles.  
"I'm fine," Dean replied with a shrug.  
A loud sneeze followed.  
"But you got cold ..." Castiel said, all serious "let me warm you up!" My protégé doesn't have to get sick "  
The little angel awkwardly ran his arms over the hunter's hips, pulling him against a very tight embrace.  
Dean stood there with Castiel's head stuck under his chin for several minutes, because he could never say no in front of those big eyes, especially when he worried about him. That is always.  
It was so damn sweet.  
Sweet.  
Oh my god, it's so cute, so sweet ...  
I want to marry you Cas.  
Yes, I want to marry you ...  
"Hey, why are you so hot?" Castiel asked, raising his head to Dean, whose face had turned a reddish color.  
Bobby sighed and continued reading. Instead Sam looked at them puzzled. "Hey but when are you going to unstuck?"


End file.
